


The Dark is Too Hard to Beat (all on my own)

by ChaoticBabe



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angry Kate, Dark Kate, F/M, Kate Fuller deserved better, OT3, Possession, Season 3, suicide mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: Kate’s tired, and there’s no real end in sight.





	The Dark is Too Hard to Beat (all on my own)

**Author's Note:**

> There is some mention of suicidal thoughts, so you’ve been warned.

 

Kate doesn’t really remember the first few months before someone put her into the mental hospital.

Theres death, darkness, and then half-life, which is really just more darkness.

It goes something like this.

* * *

 

She’s in agonizing pain laying on her back, dying, staring up at two of the men who used her love for their own gain. Lesson learned a little too late, love isn’t enough.

Bloods spilling out quick, might as well make the most of these last minutes.

Words are quick to leave her mouth, angry vicious things, dying’s a painful thing; let them share in the suffering.

Don’t let them forget what they’ve done.

She’s carving her name into their bones. Into their souls.

Turns out Kate has a lot more anger in her than she thought, it’s a poison that’s leaking out, much like her blood. It’s been stewing in her for some time now. Since the the twister. The dewdrop Inn. Before even crossing paths with the brothers.

Oh well, too late to let go of it now.

She’s right where she’s supposed to be after all, it’s right where they made sure she ended up, and damn them all, she wont let them ease their guilt by being her savior. No she’ll take death with all it’s pettiness, thank you.

  
Better that than a life with such little respect. What else could it be, it’s not a lack of love, she can see that clearly in their eyes from down here.

Yet, there’s two bullet holes where there shouldn’t be.

Oh there’s the pain again.

How can it burn so much and yet leave her feeling so cold.

God she’s scared.

Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh go-

Then, there’s nothing.

* * *

 

Nothing.

Till there’s something. Well more like someone.

Kates strapped down tight to a bed, she doesn’t know how she got here. She doesn’t know where here even is, there’s a lot that Kate doesn’t know.

What she knows is this she’s in serious trouble.

Eventually trouble gives itself a name.

Amaru.

Queen of xibalba.

Amaru says this body belongs to her now, that Kate should be gone. 

Kate says fuck you.

A cycle begins.

They fight.

Day in and day out, they fight for a month, it has to be years, feels like years, but the calendar says other wise.

Kates lost months to a blackness that even Amaru is sketchy on, apparently sudden body possession has its draw backs for everyone, yet Kate knows by the time she became conscious months since her death- supposed death?- have passed.

Kate learns quickly what Amaru knows, Kate knows, vice versa.

During the month of commitment plans are made on both sides.

Yes, Amaru has grand plans, for everyone, Hell on earth, buckle up folks and now down the Queen Bitch is here to stay.

Kate’s Roomate sucks.

The thing is Amaru needs to be in control of the body to implement these plans, so Kate gives her all to wrangle control for herself.

Back and forth they go, Amaru always wins.

Kate manages to get a hours at most, only minutes other times.

Its exhausting.

Kate died and yet _still_ this is somehow her life.  They go through this cycle till Amaru manages to finally, oh finally, get her hands on someone, anyone, everyone. It’s a blood bath.

Then they escape, _she escapes_

Things change for the worse.

Queen bitch is on the move with a leather kink, minions that have been waiting in the wings for years. This was always Amaru’s show.

Nothings going to stop her Kate thinks, no one but me, and she clearly isn’t enough.

But, sometimes, just sometimes Amaru doesn’t seem annoyed by Kate so much as scared. 

Kate was never supposed to have survived so long. 

These moments taste like hope.

* * *

 

Life keeps going. And Amaru isn’t one to let a threat fester, especially if it’s building up from the inside.

Finding the geckos felt like a stroke of luck to Amaru, it terrified Kate.

They always manage to cause a scene.

Always center stage even when they’d prefer to the audience.

Seeing them is like being struck by lightning, it’s all too much. 

Kate doesn’t know how not to care for them, maybe Richie was right, they were destined from the start.

Eventually they both touch her, yes of course they touch her, Amaru didn’t even have to fight for it, they came right to her.

Kate has only ever been as obsessed with them, as they were with her.

She taste their souls.

When Kate died a part of her, an ugly part, wanted revenge, now with their fear - not for themselves, no it’s all reserved for her or each other - clouding up here head, she’s lost all taste for it.

All of it just makes Kate tired.

She can’t even control her own body, it feels time to call it quits. Death had been less painful than this.

But Seth still wants to save her, she felt his hope - _love, love, love_ \- as much as his fear.

Richie is ready to risk it all to get her back, she was never supposed to die, they’d spent less time together yet her was sure of her the moment he touched her hand - _fate, love, understanding_ \- it’s all mixed up inside his head.

It all adds up to two geckos, hero twins, ready to storm hell to get her back.

Kates tired, and she’s not sure she’s going to make it out of this with her life, but she figures since she’s still here the least she can do is keep fighting. 

If not for herself, then for them, lord knows they can use all the help they can get. 

Amaru’s the Queen, but Kates the princess who’s learned to play in the dark, with two rogues- they’ve seen every black and white western known to man, it’s bound to give them an edge- up her sleeves.

The odds don’t look so uneven anymore.

In the end they can always just cheat.

**Author's Note:**

> Kate as an actual character barely showed up in season three, which for the most part is understandable, still would have loved to have had her perspective a little more. Hell I love Seth but I still could have used a few more perspectives a little bit more often.


End file.
